1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a tire pressure estimating apparatus and a tire pressure estimating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional tire pressure estimating apparatus determines whether a current pressure state of a tire is abnormal.
For example, the conventional tire pressure estimating apparatus determines whether the current pressure state of the tire is abnormal using a current wheel speed.
Since the conventional tire pressure estimating apparatus has a limitation in accurately and efficiently estimating the pressure state of the tire, an initial response to the current tire state is delayed, thereby causing a traffic accident.
Therefore, in recent years, studies on an improved tire pressure estimating apparatus and a tire pressure estimating method thereof which can accurately and efficiently estimate a pressure state of a tire have been continuously carried out.
In addition, in recent years, studies on an improved tire pressure estimating apparatus and a tire pressure estimating method thereof which can suppress anxiety about a current tire state while inducing a driver to drive with care and rapidly induce an initial response to the current tire state have been continuously carried out.